The present invention relates to particle composites useful as catalysts, and particularly, oxygen-reducing electrocatalysts in fuel cells. The invention particularly relates to platinum atomic monolayer nanoparticle composites having low platinum loading coupled with high catalytic activity.
A “fuel cell” is a device which converts chemical energy into electrical energy. In a typical fuel cell, a gaseous fuel such as hydrogen is fed to an anode (the negative electrode), while an oxidant such as oxygen is fed to the cathode (the positive electrode). Oxidation of the fuel at the anode causes a release of electrons from the fuel into an external circuit which connects the anode and cathode. In turn, the oxidant is reduced at the cathode using the electrons provided by the oxidized fuel. The electrical circuit is completed by the flow of ions through an electrolyte that allows chemical interaction between the electrodes. The electrolyte is typically in the form of a proton-conducting polymer membrane that separates the anode and cathode compartments and which is also electrically insulating. A well-known example of such a proton-conducting membrane is NAFION®.
A fuel cell, although having components and characteristics similar to those of a typical battery, differs in several respects. A battery is an energy storage device whose available energy is determined by the amount of chemical reactant stored within the battery itself. The battery will cease to produce electrical energy when the stored chemical reactants are consumed. In contrast, the fuel cell is an energy conversion device that theoretically has the capability of producing electrical energy for as long as the fuel and oxidant are supplied to the electrodes.
In a typical proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell, hydrogen is supplied to the anode and oxygen is supplied to the cathode. Hydrogen is oxidized to form protons while releasing electrons into the external circuit. Oxygen is reduced at the cathode to form reduced oxygen species. Protons travel across the proton-conducting membrane to the cathode compartment to react with reduced oxygen species forming water. The reactions in a typical hydrogen/oxygen fuel cell are as follows:Anode: 2H2→4H++4e−  (1)Cathode: O2+4H++4e−→2H2O  (2)Net Reaction: 2H2+O2→2H2O  (3)
In many fuel cell systems, a hydrogen fuel is produced by converting a hydrocarbon-based fuel such as methane, or an oxygenated hydrocarbon fuel such as methanol, to hydrogen in a process known as “reforming”. The reforming process typically involves the reaction of either methane or methanol with water along with the application of heat to produce hydrogen along with the byproducts of carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide.
Other fuel cells, known as “direct” or “non-reformed” fuel cells, oxidize fuel high in hydrogen content directly, without the hydrogen first being separated by a reforming process. For example, it has been known since the 1950's that lower primary alcohols, particularly methanol, can be oxidized directly. Accordingly, a substantial effort has gone into the development of the so-called “direct methanol oxidation” fuel cell because of the advantage of bypassing the reformation step.
In order for the oxidation and reduction reactions in a fuel cell to occur at useful rates and at desired potentials, electrocatalysts are required. Electrocatalysts are catalysts that promote the rates of electrochemical reactions, and thus, allow fuel cells to operate at lower overpotentials. Accordingly, in the absence of an electrocatalyst, a typical electrode reaction would occur, if at all, only at very high overpotentials. Due to the high catalytic nature of platinum, supported platinum and platinum alloy materials are preferred as electrocatalysts in the anodes and cathodes of fuel cells.
However, a significant obstacle in commercializing fuel cells is the limitation of current platinum oxygen-reducing cathodes. One major problem in current platinum oxygen-reducing cathodes is the slow kinetics of oxygen reduction. In addition, a large loss in potential of 0.3-0.4 volts is typically observed during operation of the fuel cell. This loss in potential is the source of a major decline in the fuel cell's efficiency.
Another problem in existing electrocatalyst technology is the high platinum loading in fuel cell cathodes. Since platinum is a high-cost precious metal, high platinum loading translates to high costs of manufacture.
Accordingly, there have been efforts to reduce the amount of platinum in electrocatalysts. For example, platinum nanoparticles have been studied as electrocatalysts (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,934; and 4,031,292). In addition, platinum-alloy nanoparticles, such as platinum-palladium alloy nanoparticles, have been studied (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,264; Solla-Gullon, J., et al, “Electrochemical And Electrocatalytic Behaviour Of Platinum-Palladium Nanoparticle Alloys”, Electrochem. Commun., 4, 9: 716 (2002); and Holmberg, K., “Surfactant-Templated Nanomaterials Synthesis”, J. Colloid Interface Sci., 274: 355 (2004)).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,301 B2 to Adzic et al. relates to an atomic monolayer of platinum on ruthenium nanoparticles. The platinum-coated ruthenium nanoparticles are useful as carbon monoxide-tolerant anode electrocatalysts in fuel cells. See also: Brankovic, S. R., et al., “Pt Submonolayers On Ru Nanoparticles—A Novel Low Pt Loading, High CO Tolerance Fuel Cell Electrocatalyst”, Electrochem. Solid State Lett., 4, p. A217 (2001); and Brankovic, S. R., et al, “Spontaneous Deposition Of Pt On The Ru(0001) Surface”, J. Electroanal. Chem., 503: 99 (2001), which also disclose platinum monolayers on ruthenium nanoparticles.
However, none of the art discussed above disclose platinum-based electrocatalysts with significantly improved oxygen-reducing catalytic activity in combination with a significant reduction in platinum loading. Accordingly, there is a need for new platinum-based electrocatalysts having these advantages. The present invention relates to such platinum-based electrocatalysts.